


A painting of you

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benny and Mercutio live together, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romeo is Romeo, Romeo squats the apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo introduces Mercutio to a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A painting of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore :3  
> Based on the prompt: Things you said when I was crying  
> (I just realized I didn't really respect the thing, oh well )

Benvolio knew something bad had happened even before he opened the door. The key turned slowly in the lock, as if it apprehended too what was behind the door. The sight that greeted him made Benvolio stop abruptly, his eyes taking in the mess that was the living room. The floor was covered by newspapers, the walls too, the furniture had been pushed to the side, and paint was splattered everywhere.

Two pair of eyes widened when they saw Benvolio come in, clearly surprised by his arrival. No one talked for a moment, waiting for someone to say something. Benvolio blinked once, then continued his way into the apartment, laid down his coat and his backpack on the wooden desk now pushed against the wall and wandered into the kitchen. Mercutio watched him go, his face unreadable, but on the inside, he was in his "Benny-is-angry-because-of-me-mode". Romeo nudged him with his elbow, gulping. Benvolio wasn't supposed to come home before another two hours! 

"Merc...I think he's angry." Romeo's best friend contained his urge to clap in his hands, nodding instead. "Yes, that he is." A quiet Benvolio was always a bad sign, he usually was the first to let his anger out whenever Mercutio did something stupid. He looked around at the red and green splotches covering the newspapers. At least, nothing of value had been tainted by the paint, they had made sure of that, hence the newspapers and the displaced furniture. 

Romeo pursed his lips, he had no intention whatsoever to stay here when a storm was brewing. He quickly dropped the pencil he was using before Benvolio's arrival and gathered his things, his eyes already set on the door, but a stern voice called him out. 

"May I now where you think you are going?" Benvolio appeared from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands, his jaw set and his eyes burning. His cousin throw his hands in the air, smiling innocently. Benvolio smiled back, more like showing his teeth in a growl, and Mercutio decided to intervene. 

"He's going nowhere! Right, Romeo?" He mouthed at his best friend ' don't you dare leave me alone, it's your fault', and then turned to his boyfriend, grinning wildly.

"Benny! I didn't know you would come back this early!" He approached the other man, but took a step back when Benvolio raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I didn't planned on it, but they let me go earlier, and I thought, what a nice day, I'll get to spend more time with my boyfriend!" He shook his head. "If I had known my dear cousin and you would convert this apartment in a giant canvas, I would've come back earlier, believe me." He pointedly looked at Romeo, knowing his cousin had a big part of responsibility in this. 

Romeo scratched his neck, looking at his shoes. He just wanted to cheer Mercutio up, after all. 

"I came by this morning and Mercutio was bored, so I introduced him to a new hobby of mine!" Mercutio nodded, happy to confirm Romeo's implication. Today was his day-off, the bar where he worked didn't need his services on Wednesday, and well, he gets bored quickly. Romeo's idea had brought him out of his gloomy attitude, ditching the Neflix marathon he was watching to follow his best friend to the DIY store. 

Benvolio stared at his cousin in disbelief. "You paint now?" Romeo shrugged. "Rosaline loves artists, so I told her I was a painter...didn't really think that one through, I guess. " Benvolio sighed, putting his mug down. "Rosaline huh? What happened to Violet? Wait no, I don't want to know. " His features softened though, walking towards his boyfriend. He took a look at the easel, noticing the vivid colors on the canvas, forming a sort of turmoil that was pleasant to watch. 

Mercutio bit his lip, still not sure if he was forgiven or not. He wasn't going to apologize though.

Romeo took note of the change in atmosphere and decided to speak up, now that the danger was over. "Of course, Merc needs a bit of practice, I mean, everyone's first try is awful." 

Mercutio gasped, not believing what his best friend just said. "Excuse me? You really called my representation of Benvolio ugly?" His voice rose in the higher tones, his eyes comically wide. 

Romeo's mouth formed an 'o', realizing he was in trouble. He grasped his bag and was out the door in record time, dodging Mercutio's iron grip and throwing a desperate look towards his cousin. The latter ignored his cousin and turned towards his boyfriend, embracing him. Mercutio sniffed loudly, his anger making place for disappointment. 

"You think it's awful too?" Benvolio caressed his lover's back, looking at the painting more closely. The red and yellow matched well with the black curves in the middle, the softer colors preferred on the edges. His heart jumped in his ribcage, moved by how his lover saw him. Benvolio was no expert in painting, and he couldn't care less. Mercutio made it while thinking of him, and that was enough to find it beautiful. He felt a tear dropping on his cheek, and he quickly dried it with his thumb. 

"It's the most beautiful painting I've seen Mercutio. Thank you." He could hide his tears, but not his shaky voice, and his lover heard him clearly. He tightened his grip, smiling softly.

"You really think so?" Benvolio kissed him on the lips. "Yeah. I even forgive you for all the mess you created." Mercutio kissed him back, grinning. 

"Don't forget Romeo's also at fault." Benvolio rolled his eyes. "Don't bring him up now." He began to undo the buttons on Mercutio's shirt, leaving a wet trail of kisses on his lover's neck. 

"Why not?" Mercutio giggled as Benvolio tickled him. "I only want to think about you." And he pushed his amazed boyfriend towards the bedroom .


End file.
